Ludwig x Reader - Who put the bomp?
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Featuring Who put the bomp by me first and the gimmie gimmies!
1. Chapter 1

You could feel the beat through your shoes as you looked in the crowd for your brother, Francis. It was his bright idea to come to this concert for new and upcoming bands in the first place. While you had no objections, you wanted someone else to come with because you knew he would do this.

He ditched you at the mall when you were 6, so he could go have sex in one of those popular store's changing rooms with some random person that worked there.

Francis found you 3 hours later, at a bookshop. By that time you stopped worrying and had stolen enough change from the fountain to buy a drink. You were sitting with a [Favorite beverage] and reading when he found you. You still held a grudge.

He said he would finally make that up to you (along with other similar encounters), by playing matchmaker. "You are going to find Mr. Right! I am the country of love, no?" Well, the "country of love" was no where to be found. You were only the small country of (country name) and such so you were worried about being kidnapped by a scary country.

"Oh,well…" you thought to yourself "I had better find a good spot. ". You managed to get up close to the side of the stage, just not the front because of all the fan girls fawning over the lead singer

The albino lead singer was really enthusiastic; however your gaze was more focused on the guitarist. His blond hair was slicked back; his baby blue eyes were focused on his guitar. His sturdy muscles stood out from underneath a close fitting black tank top and loose green cargo couldn't keep your gaze off of him. It was kinda cute how nervous he looked, as if he just learned how to play and …

HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!

You found Francis…

Francis was playing drums up on the stage…So that's were he went…You realized that this  
must be his friends band he was talking about. The song ended with a crashing note and  
( …what's his name? Must be Gilbert from the look of the fan girls shirts) Gilbert laughed into  
the mike "KESESESE!I AM AWESOME! WE'RE GONNA TAKE A 15 MINUTE BRAKE!"

Francis caught your eye and smiled. He made a motion to follow them back stage. You did so  
and stormed through the back stage door. "FRANCIS BONNEFOY, YOU DITCHED ME!"

~Gilbert's POV

"Kesesese! I should have you fill in for Antonio more often, mien bruder!" I awesomely stated,  
ruffling west's perfectly slicked back hair. "Nien. I had to learn how to play ze guitar in a week.  
Und den I had to learn 5 of your dammed songs! IN ONE WEEK! " He said all of this calmly,  
just fixing his hair, except for the last bit, when he grabbed my shirt

Then some frau burst through ze door screaming at Francis. Luddy's face got all red as he blushed,  
and what was up with that weird smile…KESESESE! WEST THINKS SHES HOT! I KNOW IT!  
Time for big bruder to embarrass him…

~Reader POV

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY, YOU DITCHED ME!" You screamed at him. He was relaxing  
on the sofa with a glass of wine…great; I'm going to have to drive.

He looked at me with a smile and nonchalantly waved his hand to the lead singer and  
that hot guitarist from earlier.

"Zese are my friends, the Beilshimt brothers." He took another sip.  
"Zis is ma petite soeur, _ "The singer jumped in front of me  
"Kesesese! Ich bin ze older bruder, Gilbert! I am the awesome east side of Germany!"  
He through an arm around your shoulder, and all you could do was stared at it awkwardly  
while he continued.

"Und dis ist mein un-awesome kleiner bruder, Ludwig. AKA Vest Germany! " He leaned down  
to whisper in your ear. "Call him Luddy, it vill piss him off!"

You tore your self from his arm and started to stutter nervously as you backed up "Uh, y-you guys  
were great out there!" You managed to bump into "Luddy". Blue locked with [e/c] for what seemed a lifetime.

"Guten t-tag!" he managed to stammer with a nervous smile. Why is he nervous? Was it his first time performing?  
You turned to the rest of the room. "I had better go find my spot again! See you guys after the show!"  
You smiled and left the room.

~Ludwig's POV

I watched her leave and then I realized how much I was blushing . Gilbert clasped my shoulder roughly.  
"Vell, Vell, looks as if Lil'Luddy likes a pretty frau! And Francis's sister no less!" Now I was blushing out  
of anger. "Halt mund!" I grasped his shirt. "Easy there, vest!" he backed off and dusted himself of out  
of dramatics.  
"You wouldn't want to hurt ze guy vith a plan to vin her over, now vould you?"

~Reader POV

You manged to get back to your previous spot, hoping to watch Ludwig play again. They walked onto  
the stage and assumed there spots on the stage as the crowed roared.

How ever Ludwig was holding the mike and Gilbert had the guitar. He grabbed the mike from Ludwig .  
"Mein bruder would like to sing a song for a certain frau!" A spotlight shone down on you and you blushed  
heavily as the mike was handed back to the blushing nation.

He closed his eyes as the beat started. His mouth opened and he started to sing that one song not many  
knew you had a weakness for.

"I'd like to thank the guy...who wrote this song...that made my baby fall in love with me!"

You gasped as every note struck a chord in your heart. Gilbert's fan-girls were now ogling both brothers  
as the tall blonds eyes held yours.

"Who was that man? I'd like to shake his haaand!He made my baby fall in love with me!"

He held a hand out to help you onto the stage. You took it while with the other hand you held your heart.  
Ludwig held you with one arm as he continued to sing, his eyes never leaving yours.  
"Each time that were alone... " He threw his head back and half screamed out WHOOOOO! as you turned  
red and giggled into your hands.

The last notes fell and the crowd roared in approval. "I-Ich liebe dich,_"


	2. Chapter 2

The last notes fell and the crowd roared in approval. "I-Ich liebe dich,_"

You stood, stunned at his words.

"I have met you before, and have all ways wondered what had happened to you...it was so long ago. You probebly do not remember me."

Blurry memorys rise to the surface of your mind, of you running in a feild with a small blond boy, both of you laughing.

You gasp "That was you...?"

He smiled softly and nodded "ja, dat vas me. We were together for a time, however your country was attacked. You lost your memories and had to start over... I was forced to not see you again because of my own wars."

Ludwig touched his forehead with yours and stared deep into your eyes, as he smiled.

"Ve are together again, _. Und I do not vish to have you leave again." His lips met yours and suddenly it all came back.

~FLASHBACK TIME, WHOOT WHOOT!

You were running in a sunny feild full of wild flowers, your (h/c) hair gleaming in the sun. You were so small, a young country. A blond boy in a dark tunic followed after you laughing. "Vait for me, _!"

You laughed, your voice sounding like bells, as you sat in the feild. You started picking flowers and knoting the stems together. He caught up to you as you finnished with your necklace.

He helped you stand again and you smiled."Here!"you laughed yet again."This is for you" you placed the necklace round his neck and his eyes widened.

"For me?"He murmred and smiled. "I love it! Danke!"

Suddenly, a battle cry was heard and you stood frozen in fear. The boy clenched his fist. They were going to try and take over (country name)!

"RUN! GO BACK TO ZE HOUSE!"He demanded as he rushed twords the older, stronger would protect you,buy you some time, no matter the cost.

You ran in to your small house, and barred the door. All you could do was sit on the floor and cry. Soon, the door shuddered from the attackers forcing there way in. They wasted no time, and hit you on the back of the head, knocking you out cold.

They picked you up and carried you off, setting fire to the house and feild for kicks before they left, laughing.

The small boy woke up after blacking out. He quickly leaped up, worry painting a picture across his face. He ran to the feild and gasped. It was in flames. The praire animals were escapeing as his knees gave out. It was too much, just too much.

The flower chain, now whithered from the heat of the flames so close, snapped from its own weight, and it flew on the wind. He stood up and resolve painted his features

"I vill find you again, one day. I promise" He turned his back on the feild that was one full of joy, and now full of dread.

He squared his shoulders and kept moving on. For you, and you alone.

~PRESENT TIME! YEAAAH-YUH!

The kiss broke for air and you stared into his eyes, clutching his chest

"I remember..." You started to tear up at the sudden rush of emotion, not even noticing when he picked you up.

He leaned his head by your ear "Shhh...It vill be alvight, Schatz... I am here." Your tears wet his shirt, as you clung to him in fear. In fear of the awful past repeating its self.

He carried you backstage and layed you down on the sofa, you were already asleep. Ludwig kneeled by your head and smiled as he moved (h/c) strands from your face. He kissed your forehead softly and he left to go find Francis and Gilbert.

~Ludig's POV

I felt light as a feather, as I strolled down the hall to find mein bruder and Francis. I had finnaly found her again! After all of those years of not wanting to tell her of her past, of having to veiw her life from a distance...This was paradise compaired to that...

I found them signing autographs and hitting on the nearest frau. I tapped Francis on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. He looked up, still holding a rose. "Oui? What iz zit?"

I smiled at him. "She has remembered."

They looked at me,dumbstruck. Francis stood up and dramaticly trew his hands in the air.  
"Magnifique! stupéfiant! Il s'agit de la plus glorieuse de nouvelles! Nous devons le crier sur les toits, oui?"

He grabbed the german brothers in each arm and began to lead them to the back room. Ludwig wrestled from his grasp and blocked there path.  
"Nein! You shall not pass! _ is sleeping. She has been through so much today"

Gilbert nodded "Ja, those memories must be tough to handle."

Reader POV

You sat straight up on the couch, screaming "NOOOOO!"

Ludwig burst through the door with panic painted on his face with Francis and Gilbert following behind him. You clenched at your heart, gasping for air.

Ludwig walked over to the sofa, picking you up and setting you on his lap. His chin rested on your head as you wrapped your arms around him sobbing.

Francis sat on the couch taking one of your hands as gilbert sat on the floor by you."The f-feild was on f-fire and-and.." you gasped but were cut short with Ludwig holding you tighter."It vill be allright, liebste _ . It's all over now..."

They sat and comforted you till you stopped crying. You smiled and dryed your eyes.  
"Thank you " you choked out.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Maby you should s-spend ze night with me, ja? Just in case you have another bad dream." he stuttered blushing, hoping you didn't take it the wrong way.

You nodded "That sounds like a good idea...". You didn't want to be left alone. That's when the memories would come back to torture your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader POV

Ludwig drove by your house, so you could get what you needed for the night  
and then you went over to his place. It was a decent sized house that he shared  
with his brother, who decided it would be a good idea to spend the night  
with Francis.

Ludwig held the door open for you as you stepped inside. It was cozy, with  
photos lining the walls. He closed the door behind him as he joined you in  
the hallway. You stared at a black and white photograph of a man that  
looked just like him holding two small boys.

He broke the silence. "Dat is mien bruder, mein vati, und I" you turned to  
look at him then back to the picture. "You look just like him..." he  
coughed into his hand. "Let me show you were you can sleep tonight."

He led you up the large staircase and into a nearby room. In the center was  
a large bed, with a German flag cover. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight,  
und you can have meien bed." he said as he turned to leave the room. You  
panicked slightly and clung to his arm . "Please don't leave me alone!"

He looked down at you and he wrapping his arms around you protectively .  
"Of course. If dat is vhat you vant, den I shall sleep vith you tonight."

TIME SKIP!

You walked out of the bathroom, ready for bed in your (color), knee length  
night gown. You headed into the bedroom and blushed. Ludwig stood by the bed,  
wearing only a pair of black, silky pajama pants that rode low on his hips.  
Your eyes traveled on the chiseld chest and abs, and eventualy found there  
way to his … rather large … situation. He looked over at you with a puzzled  
expression. You looked away, still blushing.

He smiled softly and walked over to you, pulling you into his arms. You  
leaned your head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
"You have had quite ze day, ja?" he looked down on you smiling as he did.  
"I'd best be putting you to bed. "

Ludwig lifted you bridal style and placed an innocent kiss as he pulled  
the cover on the bed back. He layed you down carefully on the bed. You sat  
up and held his face in your hand. "I almost forgot to tell you. I love  
you as well."

He blushed and smiled softly . He climbed into the bed and pulled you close  
to his side, wrapping his arms around your waist . You smirked and leaned  
into his ear . "Luddy ... I'm afraid that I'm not very tired yet... " You  
saw him blush and a nervous smile spread onto his lips. "Vhat do you have  
in mind...?"

You put your arms around his neck and kissed him. Ludwig returned it, and  
his tongue traced your bottom lip lightly. You gasped giving him entrance.  
He won the battle for dominance and your mind raced as he explored your mouth.

Your hands ran over his body, exploring every inch and memorizing scars.  
He moaned slightly into your mouth when your hand ghosted over his bulge  
in his pants.  
"Oh _ ..." You stopped when he grabbed you by your hips and flipped  
you so that you were now underneath him. He attacked your neck with the  
ferocity of a wild animal.

He ran his hands underneath your nightgown, rubbing his palms against your  
hard grabbed the ends of the covering and pulled it over your  
head. He tossed it somewhere on the floor and went back to your body.

You threw your head back slightly and moaned when his hot, wet mouth latched  
on to one of your breasts. He nipped and sucked on one bud as he pinched and  
teased the other. Your hands ran through his golden hair, releasing it from  
its usual slicked back position.

His kisses led down your stomach, making you gasp gently "Lu-Ludwig … Ahh..."  
He looked up at your blushed face and smirked. His eyes were filled with  
lust and love. His one goal for the night was making you scream so loud it  
would wake people in removed your panties with his teeth and flung  
them to meet your abandoned night gown.

He flicked his tounge between your folds, making you moan slightly louder.  
He chuckled lightly "Das dat feel gut, schatz? Tell me..." he kissed your  
inner thigh as you grasped at the sheets beneth your hands "Y-Yeah, feels  
g-good...! " he had gone back to licking and had started to flicking his  
tongue in and out of you, his hands massaging your hips.

You feel more and more heat rush to your stomach. You could feel yourself  
tighten. "Ludwig...I think I'm g-gonna c-come!" his tounge swirled inside  
of you faster. He pulled out his tounge and whispered into your skin. "Ja,  
come for me..." he flicked his tounge lightly in and out as you were sent  
over the edge. He lapped you up and moved so he was looking into your eyes  
again.

Ludwig kissed you passionetely, making you taste yourself on his tounge.  
He wrapped your legs around his waist as your arms found them selves around  
his neck once snaked a hand back down to your dripping wet womanhood.  
He pushed a single finger in slowly, feeling you tighten around him. You  
groaned slightly, this form of loving touch being foreign to you. He nuzzled  
your neck "Dis vouldn't happen to be your first time, vould it? " You  
nodded slightly "Y-Yeah..."

Ludwig kissed your jaw gently. "I vill be gentle, I promise" He looked into  
your eyes and kissed your forehead softly, as he slowly removed his finger.  
He poistioned him self as he kissed your neck. "Are you ready, mien liebe?"  
You nodded slowly once more.

He slowly pushed himself inside of you and stopped when he heard you gasp.  
"A-Are you alvight, s-schatz?" He panted slightly at your tightness. "Yeah,  
k-keep... keep going... please..."  
He pushed in more until he was fully envloped inside of you. He gasped .  
" _, it feels s-so good inside of you..Gahhhh...so hot und t-tight..."

You started breathing faster "Ludwig..." He pulled out and rammed back  
inside of you "Ohhh, baby!" You groaned at how he made you feel. It was  
unlike any feeling you've experienced . "Ja, Ja! Tell me how gutt that  
feels...!" He set a steady pace and you moaned louder. He just reapeated  
your name , turning you on even further."Oh _, _..." Your  
gasping became louder "Harder...please...!"

Ludwig's pace quickened and you felt another knot tighten inside of you.  
"Ludwig... I-I'm close..." he panted loudly now "Mein gott, I am c-close as  
well..."You came around the same time as he did, Screaming his name into the  
night.

At Yao's house...

Yao sat straight up in bed clutching a large pink cat stuffy "Aiya!  
What was that, aru?"

He pulled you on top of his chest as you driffted asleep . "Gutten nacht,  
mein liebe..."  
You whispered back. "And to you as well, my love.".


End file.
